Surprise!
by TheHesitantWriter
Summary: What really happened after Brian and Olivia got caught in "Undercover Blue?" How did Nick take it once the shock wore off? Will him and Brian get into it? Read and find out! "Deleted scene" from the episode! Rated M for language. One-shot.


**A/N: So I know it's been forever since I've written anything and I know you've all been waiting for a "Protect You" update, but I needed a break from that story. Here's a little one-shot of what I think happened after Brian and Olivia got walked in on in "Undercover Blue." It's kind of like a deleted scene if you will! Enjoy! Please review or contact me at Hesitant_Writer on Twitter!**

**As usual, I don't own any characters...**

"Hey guys…" she says surprised. She fiddles with the money in her hands.

She has a little bit of tunnel vision and seems unsteady on her feet. The only thing she can see is Nick. His hand on the door holding it open and his eyes full of something she'd never seen before.

Anger.

Jealousy.

Pain.

That was the one she was most worried about. She'd never really seen Nick in such pain before. Sure, he was probably hurt when his wife had left, but the night she confronted him at his home, he was too drunk to really show it. Ever since then he'd kept a stiff upper lip.

Did he really put that much trust in their partnership? Did he really think that she would divulge every one of her deep, dark secrets to him? Not that Brian was a dark secret, but she felt she had a right to a private life. Who was Nick to be upset for not sharing that with him?

Regardless, she knows she blew it. Whatever trust Nick had in their partnership is now gone.

Every time she mentioned her "mystery man," Nick always did his very best to not pry, but deep down he really wanted to know. He was her partner. He needed to make sure she was safe. Sure, the "mystery man" whisked her away to the Bahamas for Christmas and treated her to a romantic Valentine's dinner, but was he _really_ good to her? That's what he wanted to know. But she never wanted to give his name. She knew how cops were. Once they were given a name, they could find out everything else, even the breed of their suspect's first dog.

That was the thing; she didn't want her boyfriend to become a suspect. She didn't want him to be "under investigation." She wanted him to be her lover and friend. Brian was the perfect combination of both.

Brian looks back at her with an apologetic look. He curses himself for not closing the door faster. Not only does he know she's going to be angry they've been caught, but she'll be embarrassed it happened when she didn't have pants on.

The room is quiet, eerily quiet. No one says anything for a couple minutes. Even John is shocked into silence, and he always has something to say at the most inappropriate of times.

Silence.

And for once, she hated it.

In her head she was pleading for someone to say something, but at the same time she just wanted it all to go away. She longed to be lying with Brian in his comfy bed just kissing and cuddling until their Thai food came.

That had become part of their post-lovemaking ritual. They would just lie there in the afterglow and hold each other close. When they had finally caught their breath, they would talk about nothing and share kisses until someone, usually Olivia, fell asleep first. It was one of her favorite parts of their evenings together.

They were in love, and there was no denying it.

As the silence continued, her head began to ache. "No Olivia," she thought to herself, "Don't get stressed. This was supposed to be a stress-free evening. Don't let this get to you." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second.

John, suddenly remembering his role as the smart ass who never stops talking, decided to pipe up, "Come on, Nick. They're clearly busy. We can talk with Brian tomorrow. Let's go."

Nick's eyes clouded, "Really, Liv? You didn't think to tell me? After all of the talk about your 'wonderful boyfriend' and he turns out to be him!" he yelled pointing to Brian.

"Hey! Back off, man!" Brian shouted, "She doesn't have to tell you anything! She has a right to a private life. Respect that!"

Olivia's face turned white. She knew the two of them had gotten into it before, but she always hoped she'd never witness it. One was her boyfriend, one was her partner. She held different loyalties to both. She wasn't sure she'd be able to choose between the two.

"She's my partner! I need to make sure she's not dating some punk like you!" Nick said pushing his way further into Brian's apartment.

"Back the fuck up, Amaro! I didn't welcome you in here." Brian snapped.

"Awe," Nick pouted pretending to feel bad, "You afraid I might lock you in the bathroom again?"

"Nick, that's enough," John said seriously.

"No," Nick said with the slight shake of his head, "It's not. I should've capped you when I had the chance!"

"Really?" Brian said shocked and angry, "You're going to come into MY apartment and say that to me?"

"Stop!" Olivia cried. She placed her hands on either side of her face and rubbed her temples. Her headache was almost unbearable now.

Everyone in the room looked over at her. She was pale, and slightly shaking. Tears ran down her face.

"Please," she whispered shakily, closing her eyes, "J-just stop."

Before Brian or Nick could react, John had already pushed his way into the apartment.

He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Shh, it's okay. No one meant to upset you," he said shooting a death glare at the other two men.

"Look Liv…" Nick started.

"No," she said, "No Nick, I don't want to hear it. You're mad I didn't tell you I was dating Brian? Tough shit. It's none of your business."

"But Liv…" he tried.

"No, Nick. Leave," she said sternly.

"Wh-what?" he said surprised, "I-"

"Get out!" she cried.

"Okay, okay," John said soothingly. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "We'll leave. Just breathe, huh? You were scaring me for a minute."

Nick looked on for a moment, shocked. Is she really throwing him out? Can she even do that? It's not even her place. He shook his head and stormed out of the apartment. He purposely avoided eye contact with Brian as he walked out.

John gave her one last hug and clapped Brian on the shoulder on his way out of the apartment. He gave them one last small smile as he closed the door behind him. Brian, standing near the door, made sure to lock it once it was closed.

"Liv," he said walking towards her.

"Don't," she said putting her hands up.

He stopped dead in his tracks, "What?"

"Just because I yelled at Nick and not you doesn't mean I'm not mad at you, too," she said, "I can't really throw you out of your own apartment now can I?"

"Look, he started it!" Brian said raising his voice.

She scoffed, "Yeah, _real_ mature, Bri. I'm getting changed," she said turning her back to him and walking towards the bedroom.

"Um, why?" he asked.

"Because I'm leaving."

"Oh, so I get into an argument with an asshole who says he wishes he killed me when he had the chance and I'm immature. But then you get mad at me for defending myself and decide to leave and that's not immature? Good talk, Babe," he said sarcastically.

She spun around on her heels and looked at him. "Really, Bri? You're going to pull that on me?" she asked furious.

"That's what you do, Liv," he said throwing his hands up, "You run away."

Her eyes darkened, she clenched her jaw, he was in for it now, "I don't know if you are aware, but in the last ten awkward-as-fuck minutes, we just got found out!"

"And?" he asked, "What's so bad about that?"

"My partner, you know, the guy who hates you-"

"Well, I mean the feelings mutual…" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Even better!" she screamed, "Well, he's the one who found out. You guys already can't get along; you think this is going to make it better? Because judging by your little 'show' just now, I don't think it will! You know how much shit I'm going to get at work now? There was a time when Nick and I didn't trust each other. He asked for a new partner. Now, we've finally gotten to a better place and _of course_ it has to get fucked up!"

"How is that my fault?" Brian asked confused, yet serious.

She paused for a moment, tears started to form in her eyes again. "It-it's not," she said slowly, "It's mine." Her lips quivered and she put her hand in front of her mouth to try and hide it.

"Honey," he said softly. He walked over to her and caressed her arms. "Olivia, as much as he hates me, and as much as he wishes we weren't dating, he's not going to hate you for being happy."

"I know," she said wiping her tears away.

"You, _are_ happy, right?" he asked. A small portion of him feared her answer.

"Of course, Brian," she said looking at him.

He smiled at her, kissed the side of her head, and rested his cheek against hers. "Then that's all that should matter," he said, "It might take him a while, but Nick will understand that. This isn't going to ruin your partnership. He just needs to adjust, and when he does, things will be fine."

"I'm sorry I got so upset," she whispered.

"I'm sorry I got into an argument with him. I'm sorry I called you out. I'm sorry for anything and everything if it means you'll stay," he began caressing her arms again, "Don't leave," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you," she said kissing his cheek.

He pulled back enough to look at her. "I love you, too, so much," he replied with a soft kiss on her lips.

She rested her forehead in the crook of his shoulder and groaned a little. "I'm not looking forward to work tomorrow."

"You'll be fine, Baby," he said wrapping his arms around her and rocking them gently.

There was a knock at the door. "Oh, that's probably our Thai food," Brian said kissing her one last time before reluctantly stepping away from her.

"Oh, good. I'm starved," she said.

He chuckled while walking towards the door, "Me, too."

"Wait, Bri!" she said.

He looked at her skeptically, his hand on the door knob, "Yeah?"

"Check the peephole this time, please?"

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review or contact me at Hesitant_Writer on Twitter! Thanks!**


End file.
